


Fuck Monopoly

by Endraking



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consent is Sexy, Corey is a little shit, Dom/sub Undertones, Everyone is Vers, Except Scott and Stiles who show up after the orgy, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgy, Pack bond building, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poly pack relations, Praise Kink, Restraints, Shifting perspectives, Stiles is pissed, Theo Raeken needs to get rough fucked 2018, all consensual, everyone fucks everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/pseuds/Endraking
Summary: The pack joins Corey and Nolan as Corey practices bondage on the little hunter.  Fun times ensue as the pack builds bonds through sex.





	Fuck Monopoly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Friendlysociopath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendlysociopath/gifts), [VolsungartheMighty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolsungartheMighty/gifts), [xTarmanderx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/gifts).



> This began with some smutty pics and a slight bit of a prompt. This is my first foray into Poly smut. I'm glad for those that inspired and helped motivate me to make this a reality. I hope you enjoy.

Fuck Monopoly

 

  _Corey finished tying Nolan up, the ropes wrapping around his body, placed over his erogenous spots and restricting his movement.  Nolan’s eyes pleaded but Corey leaned close and gently spoke_ “Thank you for doing this, Nolan.  I needed to try it before I do this to Mason.”

 _The Hunter swallowed nervously as his eyes fell on the pack around the edges of the warehouse.  Hungry eyes and hands rubbing their cocks through the fabric.  He was the only one naked and a fear sent a chill up his spine.  He didn’t miss the bottle of lube at his feet and nervously looked to Corey,_ “Are you sure this is safe?”

 _Corey reached around him and placed the thick, black cloth blindfold over his eyes and assured,_ “Nolan, This will be perfectly safe.  Trust me.  You don't have to do this if you don't want.”

 _Nolan took a deep breath and calmed his nerves,_ "I want this.  Wait.  How will I know what to do if things get out of hand?"

“I’m supervising.” _Theo lowly growled as he protectively stood by the hunter._

_Brett and Jackson stroked themselves as they listened to the moans as Nolan shifted in the bondage.  They looked to each other and kissed before they exchange hands and stroked each other._

 “I knew you two would-“

“Oh shut up Theo and get on your knees.” _Barked Jackson._

 _Brett brought a finger to Jackson's lips,_ "Shhh.  Theo responds to different motivation."  _Brett looked to Theo,_ "Don't you, _baby_?  Like I think you look beautiful, but you'd look even better with our cocks in your mouth."

_Theo's lip twitched as he prepared to reply but his feet carried him to the two wolves.  He slunk to his knees and wrapped his hands around their cocks.  He looked to their glistening tips and after stroking them a few more times, shifted them into his open, eager mouth.  With doe eyes he looked to Brett and Jackson for approval._

 

 _Brett slipped his fingers into Theo's mane and cupped the back of his head, encouraging him to take them deeper_ , "You feel so good Theo.  Your mouth is heaven."  _He doesn't break eye contact as he remarked to Jackson_ "Don't you think?"  _Jackson's breaths shuddered through his reply_ "Fuck.  So good Theo."

 

 _Jackson looked down, into Theo's steel hazel eyes, rims blown from lust,_ "So beautiful"

 

 _Theo preened, slipping his tongue between the two hard cocks in his mouth.  He took them as deep as the angle will allow before he slid off with a slurp.  He reached for Jackson's cock, stroking the velvety skin as he bobbed on Brett's cock.  He slipped his hand into his tight jean and rubbed his cock.  Brett tutted_ , "No _baby_.  We'll take care of you."

 _Nolan shifted in the ropes as Corey clipped the back of the knots to a cable and pushed the little hunter from his feet.   Nolan gasped, unaware of who was moving around him, the blindfold firmly in place.  Corey grinned and waves over to Liam and Mason.  The best friends step over and Corey leaned between them,_ "I think it's time little Noley learns what it is to be teased."

 

_Liam stepped to Nolan and admired the thin hunter's naked form.  He placed a hand on Nolan's soft cheeks and gripped them tightly.  Nolan gasped before he slapped the left one, hard enough to leave a swiftly growing hand print and Nolan spun on the cable as he whimpered._

_Corey dipped his hand below Mason's pants as he pulled his boyfriend into a hungry kiss.  His wide eyes danced from Liam's grin as the beta prepared to smack Nolan's ass to Theo looking back to Nolan longingly, his mouth full of Brett's thick cock, his hand stroking Jackson, pulling tiny moans from him._

 

 _Brett slipped his hand under Theo's chin and pulled those eyes back to meet his_ , "Theo, do you see something you like?"  _Theo slid Brett's cock deeper, until his eyes watered before he nodded slowly.  Brett groaned from the tight heat and suction before he replied, "Jealous of Nolan getting all the attention?"  Theo slurped off Brett's cock and slapped it against his cheek before he nodded slowly again, his lips red and swollen, pouting out in lust._

_Jackson growled and slipped his hand behind Theo's head and pulled him towards his cock.  Theo adjusted the angle and slid his mouth over the stiff member as he shifted his hand to Brett's slick, throbbing cock._

_Liam glanced over to Theo and saw the state of the chimera, on his knees, willingly seeking pleasure by giving pleasure and smacked Nolan's cheeks loudly before he stepped away from the spinning hunter.  His eyes flashed golden as he lowly growled_ , " _Baby Boy_ come here.  I'll give you what you want."

 

 _Theo shifted from aggressively sucking on Jackson's cock to lazily letting it slide out.  He released his grip from Brett and pivoted as he stood, looking back to Liam.  He barely made it two steps before Jackson growled_ , "Get back here Theo.  You aren't done."  _Theo growled, flashing his fangs and golden eyes as he spun and slammed Jackson against the steel warehouse wall and dove to his mouth.  The rich taste of iron grazed his tongue as he bit the man's lower lip, angrily kissing him.  Brett snarked_ , "I told you that wasn't how you treat him."  _Jackson gasped as Theo tore free and stepped towards Liam.  He complained_ , "He bit me!  That fucker bit me!"  _Brett kissed away Jackson's anger as he slid his hand over the man's bouncing cock_ , "You don't order Theo to do anything.  You'll learn."

 _Mason moaned into Corey's mouth, his boyfriend's sure grip pulling sweet sounds and sparking his mind with jolts of pleasure, disrupting any coherent thought.  He felt the tension in the room as soon as Corey gripped his cock and held it.  His mind returned to Nolan pathetically whining next to them.  They pulled from the kiss and he grinned predatorily to his partner,_ "Nolan's all by himself."  _Corey returned the grin,_ "We can't have that."

 

_Mason pulled off his shirt and unbuttoned his pants while Corey guided Nolan to face away from them.  He slid his hand into the warmth of his cleft and pulled apart the bright red globes.  Corey leaned forward, letting a glob of saliva push past his lips and fall into the eager hole.  Nolan's pathetic whimpers died as a new hunger erupted as a moan of anticipatory pleasure._

_Corey looked back to his naked boyfriend for approval and Mason slid his hand, ghosting his fingertips up Corey's spine until he firmly guided Corey to the welcoming hole.  Corey licked a long stripe up the puffy, tender tissue before he gently sucked at the hole.  He teased it with the tip of his tongue as Nolan's muffled moans pushed past his restraint.  Nolan's cries of pleasure pushed Corey further, his tongue sliding into the hole, feeling the muscle tense around it, searching for something more substantial._

_Theo stepped towards Liam, his blood still boiling over with aggression and dove to those lips.  He pushed forward but felt Liam's strength against his chest.  He snarled as he pulled back, those ocean eyes staring into and through him._ "Theo.  I want you to feel good.  I want to make you feel good.  Is that what you want?"  _The words threw him and Jackson's comments faded with his emotions as he nibbled his lip and nodded.  Liam's toothy, fanged smile blossomed before he slid his fingertips along Theo's side and pulled the restrictive black t shirt from his body._

 _Theo leaned into the touch.  Liam nipped at his neck, peppering tiny bites with the kisses, riding the flow of arousal of the room.  He gripped Liam's growing member before unbuttoning his jeans.  Liam rolled his nipple with his finger and nibbled on the other, rapidly striking it with his tongue.  He couldn't tell when his pants were lowered but he stepped out of the offending clothing and kicked them away.  He reached into Liam's boxers and roughly stroked the cock that he wanted to hold, to suck, and to have him split by.  Liam pulled back and shifted free of his pants.  The momentary break let him hear the cries of Nolan and he looked down to the hunter, just past his hard cock.  Nolan pleaded_ "Please.  Please _."  Liam met his gaze and tilted his head playfully,_ "I think Nolan wants your help, Theo."

 

 _Theo let Liam guide his hips until his cock slapped against Nolan's flushed cheeks.  The hunter's mouth opened eagerly, the glisten of his lips illuminating his hunger.  Liam stepped behind him and whispered into his ear,_ "You're so good.  So generous Theo.  Nolan wants you _."  A heat coursed through his body as he inched closer and guided his cock into the tight, warm suction.  Nolan moaned against him and shot vibrations through his body.  He scarcely felt Liam knead his muscular tissue and part his cheeks._

 

_Theo shifted his hips as he placed his hands on Nolan's shoulders.  He angled his waist and thrust in, hitting the back of the hunter's throat.  Nolan coughed on his cock but whined for more.  As he thrust, he was jarred by Liam's tongue, pushing against his hole.  He wanted it.  He wanted it all and thrust into Nolan and when he pulled back, pushed his quivering hole against the tongue demanding entry._

_Jackson whimpered as Brett held his form bent over, his skillful tongue lashing at his hole.  His eyes focused on the group, Mason rimming Corey while bending him, pushing him into Nolan's cheeks.  Theo thrusting into Nolan's mouth while Liam held and guided his hips and prepared him.  He whined,_ "Brett, why are we here when everyone is there?" _Brett pulled away from his stripes and reached under Jackson and lazily stroked him_ "Are you ready to behave?"  _Jackson growled,_ "Bite me."  _Brett rested his face against Jackson's left cheek before he opened wide and caught the muscle, his fangs piercing the skin.  Jackson's body shuddered as a wave of goosebumps travelled from the injured sight and he thrust into Brett's loose grip.  He barely managed the word,_ "Yes." _Brett licked the drops of blood and spoke against the tender wound,_ "Yes what?"  _Heat flooded his face as he replied meekly,_ "Yes daddy."

 

_Brett grabbed the scruff of Jackson's neck and pulled him to stand, never releasing the half kanima's cock and pushed him towards the group.  Jackson melted into the submission as they walked up to Mason and Corey.  Mason glanced back and Brett nodded his head to Corey and smiled.  Mason returned the smile and pulled Corey from Nolan's ass.  Unceremoniously, Brett shoved Jackson's face to replace Corey's and the former kanima gripped the little hunter and dove in with fervor._

 

 _Jackson groaned as Brett released his cock and whispered next to his ear,_ "Be nice.  Every time it sounds like Nolan isn't enjoying himself, I'll make sure you aren't _."  Corey slid under Jackson and used his mouth to replace Brett's hand and pulled muffled moans from him.  Mason stepped behind Brett as the taller wolf grabbed the bottle of lube placed near Nolan.  He coated his fingers and began to loosen Jackson's hole._

_His throat burned as he fought to open it to accommodate the thick cock thrusting in and out, barely giving him time to savor the rich flavor as he tried to control his mouth and tongue to pull the fluids from it.  His body convulsed, shifting in the ropes, the pressure moving, the nylon teasing him as it rubbed across his nipples and torqued around his balls.  The motion, pressure, and enthusiasm from the tongue opening his hole changed and he could only guess that it was someone new, when two of his functioning brain cells decided to work together.  His skin was on fire and the lights flashed behind his eyes and filled him with a need, a desire for more.  He could hear the sounds of pleasure, the heavy breathing, the hushed whispers, the desperate moans and he wanted them all.  His fear of loneliness gone, the desire to become one with the writhing of heated bodies overwhelmed any thoughts.  The ropes slid around his cock and he shifted his hips and began to hunt for that release._

_He whimpered when the tongue pulled away but barely held back from thrashing as the cool lubed coated his hole.  He begged against the cock in his mouth_ , "Please.  Please!"  _The chuckles from the men in front of him made him feel pathetic but the finger pushing past his resistance filled him and he wanted to be completely filled.  The steady rhythm of thrusts became more erratic as he heard the slapping of flesh and felt a stronger force.  The rumbles of pleasure flowed from the man to his front and through him as he tightened his bruised and puffy lips around the cock.  He tasted more, the thick precum glazing his tongue and lips.  He wanted it all._

 _Liam guided Theo's hips back as he snapped into the chimera, thrusting deeper, grazing the knot within that caused Theo to gasp.  He tightened his clawed grip as he fell into rhythm, thrusting harder as Theo pulled out of Nolan, meeting force with force.  The sounds, the scents, they pushed his wolf to the surface.  He ghosted the words against Theo's ear, his hot breath sending shivers_ , "You're doing so good Theo.  You take my cock so well.  Such a tight hole _."  He was rewarded as Theo thrust back harder and clenched and tightened the muscles around his hard cock.  It wasn't long since he began to fuck Theo but he could already feel the heat coil in his gut._

 

_Theo tightly squeezed his lids shut and tried to focus on the sensations alone.  The scents pushed him, the sounds broke down his walls and Liam's gentle whispers tore him down.  He wanted to give more to the cock that plundered deep in him, that sent shocks of pleasure through him as he felt the pressure to release grow.  He tried to lean forward but Nolan's mouth tightened around him as if to beg for more.  He thrust harder, bouncing from Liam's force and sliding into Nolan's throat.  He could feel the spasms and could barely contain himself.  He made the mistake of opening his eyes and saw the same desperate drive to find release in the blue eyes of Jackson, mere inches from his face.  He lunged forward and kissed the wolf.  He pleaded to release this pressure and understand Jackson's._

 

_Jackson slowly pumped in and out of the restrained hunter, Nolan's muscles tightening around him as he withdrew.  He wanted to ruin this hunter because he was Jackson Whittemore.  He wanted Nolan to only crave him when he was done but Brett unyielding cock, plunging deep each time he withdrew kept him from slam fucking this little hunter.  He snapped his hips and Brett met the force and hit deep, almost causing him to double over.  He leaned against Nolan as he fought to keep thrusting, enjoying the thick penetration too much.  He pleaded for relief and saw that same look on Theo's face.  When Theo opened his eyes and dove into that kiss, Jackson gave himself into it.  Into Theo's desire, into Nolan's greedy warmth, and into Brett's ravishing._

_Brett knew Jackson's game and positioned himself to be held just within the beta's outer ring when he fully thrusted into Nolan.  He canted his hips to and accepted Mason's cock but held his position.  He effortlessly let the determined beta use him as a fuck toy, his flared head catching on every muscle with those needy thrusts.  He leaned back and pulled Mason in for a kiss, letting the man's force transfer to Jackson.  He loved this position, giving pleasure while receiving pleasure.  It filled a zen void within, much like Mason's cock filled him physically._

_Mason pulled from the kiss as he slammed deep into Brett.  The taller wolf was bent just right to cause him to strike his prostate on every stroke.  He took advantage of the angle and Jackson's enthusiasm as he slowly withdrew and snapped his hips in time with the force.  Brett's weak gasps and grunts let him know he was pushing the wolf to completion.  He looked down to Corey and saw his boyfriend stroking his cock, with Nolan's in his mouth.  His sinful eyes fell on him and the heat and tension began to come to a head.  He noticed the slight grin before he looked away and saw the flashes of green grow and fade.  The heat, the tension, it all made sense.  Corey was pushing everyone closer by pulling them all in and out of reality.  He couldn't help but grin, enjoying Brett's hole but more his boyfriend's ingenuity._

_Corey lazily sucked on the fluids that Jackson's and Theo's thrashing pulled from Nolan's restrained cock.  He enjoyed the taste but more than that, he enjoyed the control he had over the pack.  He pulled them back and forth across the barrier, with his powers chasing through them as they desperately chased relief.  This was his pack, his orgy, and he would make sure everyone enjoyed themselves.  He only stroked himself steady, keeping his future orgasm under control.  He wanted to be the reason they went over the edge.  He heard the grunt from Liam and shifted his slow shifts to rapid fire.  The pack's heat grew and Liam moaned weakly, his legs buckling as he shot.  Like domino's falling, Theo gasped and spilled down Nolan's throat.  Nolan coughed and tightened as Jackson whined through his orgasm.  Brett almost doubled over as he grunted and gripped Jackson's tight ass.  Mason almost screamed_ "Fuuuuck" _as he finished in Brett.  Corey slipped off Nolan's cock, still throbbing from attention but still not complete. As the pack slipped out from each other, Nolan whined pathetically._

 

 _Corey slid to stand, and pulled Nolan to his feet.  He stripped the blindfold easily and unhooked the cable.  He untied two of the knots and the ropes fell away.  Corey grabbed Nolan's cock and slowly stroked it in rhythm with his own.  With a devious grin he asked_ , "Nolan, who should do the honors of helping you out?"

 

 _With a flushed face, covered with sweat, Nolan's hoarse voice followed his gaze_ , "Brett _."  Corey grinned and looked to the pleasure stricken wolf._ "You heard the hunter."

 

 _Brett stepped towards Nolan and towered over him.  He looked down, meeting those determined blues.  He wasn't ready for the demand, in a tone he wouldn't expect from someone that had his face fucked_. "Present!"  _His eyes widened but the wolf within wanted to relent.  He turned around and bent over, looking back to see the look of a predator as Nolan gazed at his ravaged hole.  Nolan plunged deep without reservation and he grunted and held himself up, barely, his hands reaching and steadying himself on the concrete._

 

 _Corey stepped away from Nolan's almost hate fucking of Brett and looked to the sated pack_ , "Guys, I haven't finished either.  Help me out?"  _Their eyes drifted to his cock and the pack almost swarmed him.  The group gathering pushed him to the concrete but loving arms braced his fall as they lowered together.  He couldn't make out whose hands grabbed where as enthusiastic digits knocked away his hand and stroked his cock while grabbing his ass.  His face was pulled from person to person, lips smashing against his, teeth clashing painfully as they tried to help their packmate join them in release.  Nolan's cry announced his orgasm and he barely noticed with the pressure became overwhelming as he shot and showered them with his seed._

 _Nolan and Brett joined the pack on the floor, the need to be included in the sweaty, completed, loving pack pile pushing them.  Their scents mingled and became one scent.  The scent of a happy, sated, pack.  The scent of sex, the scent of acceptance, their scent.  As they lay there, the main double door to the warehouse opened and Scott and Stiles stepped in holding a couple of board games.  Stiles spoke before he saw them._ "Since it's pack bond building night, I think board games are in order..."  _His voice failed as they saw the cuddle of sweaty limbs and exerted men.  Stiles looked to Scott,_ "Why didn't we do this?"  _Scott's goofy smile broke_ , "Because you always wanted to win at Monopoly."

 _Stiles muttered to himself as he threw the board games over his shoulder,_ "Fuck Monopoly."


End file.
